Juliete Dadakan
by hyoka hinaru
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang laki-laki, kalian semua tau itu bukan? Tapi kenapa ia menginginkan peran menjadi Juliete? Apa Naruto memiliki kelainan? last chapter update. Fic abal need to RnR.
1. Chapter 1

Ohayou mina~

Ini adalah fict pertama Hyo(ga ada yg nanya). Buat debut pertama Hyo di dunia per-fanfiction-an Hyi mau nyoba yang genre nya humor dulu-yah mungkin ga lucu-. Tapi hyo ingin tetep berkarya, huahahahaha*Disumpel kaus kaki*.

Disclaimer: Om khisi(sambil nunjuk masashi khisimoto), saya bersedia jika Naruto menjadi milik anda. Tapi serahkan Hinata Hyuuga pada saya.*dilempar om khisi pake bakiak-Hyo kabur ngebawa bakiak nya om khisi*.

Pairing: NaruHina

Rated: T(aja)

Genre: Romance/Humor (yang rada maksa).

Warning: Hyo disini masih sangat baru, jadi ga ngerti apa tuh yang dibilang jenis-jenis warning ama para senpai. Poko nya gitu lah.

Ouh iya, maaf juga ya kalo cerita Hyo ini mungkin ada mirip-mirip nya sama cerita para senpai sekallian. Tapi ini murni dari otak Hyo sendiri.

Baik lah ini dia fict pertamaku.

"**JULIETE DADAKAN"**

1

2

3

4

5

Cekidot(?)

"Baiklah, untuk pertunjukan drama tahun ini kita akan memainkan drama Romeo and Juliete". Kata-err… tepatnya teriak- seorang gadis dengan dua buah gundukan(?)-yang sbenarnya adalah rambut nya- dengan antusias. "Yahhh, Kenapa romeo Juliet sih? Cengeng banget cerita nya". Keluh seorang pemuda bertaring dengan tato segitiga terbalik dikedua belah pipi nya. Gadis yang member apengumuman tadi-Tenten- berjalan mendekat kearah kiba duduk tepatnya di barisan nomer dua dari belakang. "Jadi kau keberatan?Kiba~". Tenten menancapkan ebuah kunai dengan ganas nya pada meja malang dihadapan Kiba. Ieh Tenten serem~(hyo mundur 1000 langkah). Yang ditanya langsung merinding dan wajah nya jadi biru. Kiba hanya menggeleng-geleng. "Bagus". Seru Tenten. "Baiklah, sekarang kita adakan undian untuk memilih tokoh Romeo dan Juliete nya, untuk tokoh yang lain biar aku yang menentukan. Ada yang keberatan?". Tanya Tenten sambil memutar-mutar kunai nya. Semua mahluk(?) dalam ruangan itu tidak ada yang berani menjawab, tapi hanya menggeleng takut."Oke, Sekarang tulis nama kalian masing-masing di secarik kertas lalu kumpul buat diundi". Tanpa ba-bi-bu mereka yang mendapat perintah langsung melakukan apa yang sudah diperintahkan Tenten tadi pada mereka. Ouh ya Hyo belum blang kenapa disini Tenten sangat berkuasa. Ceritanya disini Tenten jadi ketua kelas.

**~Skip time…**

Hasil nya :

Romeo: Hyuuga Hinata

Juliete: Uciha Sasuke

Kiba: Ayah nya Romeo(Hinata)

Karin: Ibunya Romeo(Hinata)

Naruto: Ayahnya Juliete(sasuke)

Neji: Ibunya Juliete(sasuke).

Kenapa Neji jadi cewek? Soal nya Tenten yang notaben nya adalah pacar Neji sering kesal karna Neji tidak mengerti bagai mana perasaan seorang perempuan, jadi disini ia menjadikan Neji sebagai perempuan biar tau.(alas an macam apa tuh?). Sedangkan sisanya dapat peran-peran yang gak penting.

Mau tau gimana reaksi mereka?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huahahaha. Terlalu pendek kah? Saia emang sengaja*Dilempar duit-Hyo Langsung kabur*

Tenten: "Eh Author sedeng. Malah kabur dia".

Neji: "Tenten, Kamu tega.(Neji nangis di pojokan).

Tenten: "itu salah Author gila itu. Yang bikin cerita kan ntuh orang". (Nunjuk-nunjuk author yang masih lari)

Naruto : "Cerita apaan nih? Tanggung banget, kata nya pair nya NaruHina? Tapi kenapa kaya gini, Mana adegan gua ama hinata, dimana? Dmana oh~ dimana. (Niru gaya Ayu ting-tong).

NejiTen: *Sweatdrop*

Hinata: "Aa-ano(maen-maenin jari), tadi Author nya bilang kalo chapter satu ini Cuma prolog nya, sengaja dibikin pendek, karena Author nya…."

Naruto: "Kenapa Athor nya Hinata-chan?"

Hinata: "Eng, A-ano. Author nya MALAS"

SEMUANYA SWEATDROP.

Tenten: "Author sedeng. Pemirsa, kalo berkenan Review ya. Saya mau kejar Author nya dulu".

Berakhirlah chap ini dengan tidak elit-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**~OHAYOU-MINA~**

Tenten: "Saya sudah temukan nih Author aneh". (Nunjuk-nunjuk Hyo yang dikerangkeng).

Naruto: "Nemu dimana?"

Tenten: "DI tempat sampah" (WHAT THE HELL).

Naruto: _Sweatdrop._

Hinata: "A-ano Tenten, udah lepasin aja, kasian".

Hyo: "Huwaaa, Hinata tolong aku". (Nangis Bombay)

Tenten : "Jangan banyak bacot. Lanjutkan ceritanya". (ngebuka kandang Hyo).

Hehehe, sebelum nya maaf kalo chapter pertama Hyo ga jelas end aneh banget. Soalnya Hyo capek ngetik diwarnet. Maklum lah, computer Hyo dirumah rusak end padahal nyokap janji mau beliin hyo laptop, tapi ampe sekarang ga ada. T.T

Beginilah nasib author yang gak modal(malah curhat). Okelahkalobegeto kita tampilkan (apaan sih?).

**Disclaimer: Mashasi Khisimoto**

**Pairing: NaruHina**

**Warning : Typo, Ooc, Au, apalah itu yang sering disebut. Hyo ngikut aja.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance (yang rada maksa)**

**Summari: Entahlah **

_Hyoka Hinaru present_

.

.

.

.

.

**Juliete Dadakan Chapter 2**

Mau tau ekspresi naruto dan kawan-kawan setelah Tenten mengumumkan para pemain dalam drama Romeo and Juliete? Ini dia.

**Naruto** menatap tajam dari belakang seorang pemuda berambut panjang yang kini membatu. Lalu dia guling-guling sambil nangis bombai di lantai, menendang-nendang meja dan kursi yang ada dikelas hingga para penghuni kelas mental-mental entah kemana, bahkan ada yang mental ke segitiga Bermuda. Kemudian bocah berkepala duren itu mencukur habis semua bulu akamaru dan sukses digantung oleh kiba. Belum puas, Naruto membakar habis semua desa konoha dan… (Naruto: "Hoy Author sedeng, Ngomong apa lo?")Baiklah, lupakan yang tadi. Itu berlebihan. "HEI TENTEN AKU TIDAK SETUJU". Teriak duren beruk *dilempar kunai* eh Naruto. "Kenapa kau tidak setuju Naruto? Yang lain saja tidak ada yang protes". Tenten memberikan deathglear-nya pada Naruto. "Mana ada yang berani protes kepala be*a(maaf disensor^^). Gue gak rela kalo gue harus berpura-pura jadi suami nya bintang iklan shampoo seperti dia". Naruto nunjuk-nunjuk Neji yang masih membatu. "Dan juga kenapa Hinata ama si teme sih?". Bisik Naruto. "Kau bilang aku apa tadi, Na-ru-to?". Tenten Menatap Naruto seolah ingin memutilasi nya. "E-eh, ta-tadi. A-aku…". Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya Tenten langsung menarik Naruto dan apa yang terjadi? Kita saksikan slow motion nya.

_Tenten menarik kerah baju Naru to to to to….. Lalu melempar kan nya nya nya nya. Naruto terjatuh tuh tuh tuh… Tenten menginjak-injak muka Naruto to to to. Naruto kesakitan tan tan tan tan… Tenten mencekik naruto to to to… Muka Naruto membiru ru ru ru… Tiba-tiba Hinata datang tang tang tang…. Melerai mereka ka ka ka…._

**Mode normal.**

"Su-sudahlah Tenten-chan, Naruto-kun udah babak belur". Kata Hinata sambil menarik-narik dengan lembut tangan Tenten. "Orang ini tidak bias diampuni". Tenten menunjuk kearah Naruto yang kini terkapar tak berdaya. Marilah kita mengheningkan cipta. _Hiks_, semoga arwah Naruto _hiks_ diterima disisinya. Dan karena Naruto mati, berakhirlah fict ini. *Dirasengan Naruto-dilempar Kunai ama Tenten-di Jyuuken Hinata+Neji-Di chidori sasuke, dikencingin akamaru*. Hahaha, masih lanjut ko. Abaikan saja Hyo yang sedang kumat ini (Ngorek-ngorek kantong celana buat nyari obat penenang). Baiklah kita lanjut.

**Neji** yang dari tadi membatu, pikiran nya sudah melayang kemana-mana. '_Me-menjadi istri Naruto?' _Batin-nya. Hanya memikirkan hal itu saja Wajah Neji berubah menjadi hijau. Pipinyamenggembung menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari mulut nya.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Dan….

Daaaaaan…..

"_HUWEK" _Neji mengeluarkan semua sarapan yang tadi ia makan tepat mengenai baju rock lee yang duduk disamping nya. "KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA". Rock lee teriak ala perempuan*Urarenge*. "Apa yang kau lakukan Neji? Cicilan baju ku ini baru lunas kemarin". Kata lee sambil menunjuk kearah kotoran yang menepel dibaju nya. Yang diajak bicara malah diem aja, gimana mau ngomong. Dari tadi Neji nutupin mulut nya buat nahan muntah.

**Kiba **yang ga berani ikut campur dengan kegilaan dikelas malah asik-asikan nyariin kutu nya akamaru. Emang kesekolah boleh bawa anjing ya? Tenten yang mengetahui Kiba yang lagi asik maenin akamaru langsung ngejewer kuping Kiba. "A-adaw". Jerit Kiba.

"TIDAK BOLEH ADA ANJING DIKELAS". Teriak Tenten sambil menggunakan toa yang diletakan nya tepat dihadapan kuping malang milik Kiba.

**Karin **ngamuk-ngamuk sambil membanting para semut(?) karena ga terima kalo Sasuke jadi Juliete yang berpasangan ama cewe selain dia. "Huwaaaa, Sasuke-kun milik ku". Rengek Karin sambil bentu-benturin kepala nya ke tembok. "Berisik kau mata empat". Teriak Sakura. "Kau yang berisik, jidat lapangan bola". Teriak Karin tak kalah berisik nya. "Apa kau bilang?". Tak lama kemudian terjadilah acara cakar-cakaran, jambak-jambakan, tending-tendangan, ampe cubit-cubitan oleh Sakura dan Karin.

**Sasuke** yang menjadi 'bahan' pertengkaran dua gadis tadi Cuma diem kaya ayam lagi bertelor.

**Hinata** gak bisa komentar apa-apa karena dari tadi dia sibuk mengobati Naruto yang terkapar akibat ulah Ganas Tenten.

Kelas semakin ricuh tak terkendali, tapi itu bukan lah hal yang tabu bagi mereka. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan kalo anak-anak kelas XI C di Konoha High School bersikap aneh dan berisik seperti ini. Hari itu pun diakhiri dengan Naruto, Sakura dan Karin yang babak belur, Kiba yang menjadi tuli, Neji yang panas dingin, dan rock lee yang terpaksa menjual seluruh koleksi alis mata palsu(emang ada?) milik nya untuk biaya laudry.

**TBC**

Hahaha lagi-lagi ending nya nanggung. Ini dikkarenakan Hyo yang sudah lelah buat ngetik, gommen, gomme (Ngebungkuk 1000x). Tapi Hyo janji chap berikut nya engga kaya gini lagi deh, Adegan NaruHina nya bakal ada. Rencana nya sih Hyo Cuma mau bikin fict ini 5 chapter doang. Tapi Hyo bakalan ngelanjutin fict ini kalo ada yang review. Maaf kalo ada salah-salah kata ya, Berkenankah para senpai sekalian untuk memberkan review nya pada fict abal saya ini?


	3. Chapter 3

**~Ohayou-Mina~**

**.**

**.**

.

_Waduh mo nulis apa ya? Hemmm owh iya, _**Hyoka Hinaru** kembali melanjutkan fic aneh ini. Sebelum nya makasih banyak buat yang mau review and ngasih kritik beserta saran ke P.O BOX yang tertera dilayar kaca anda.(apaan sih?) Oke itu nggak nyambung-sama sekali-. Inti nya, **SAYA SANGAT SENANG** karena masih ada yang mau buang-buang waktu nya buat ngebaca+review fic abal Hyo yang tak layak dibaca ini. ^^ Ghamsahamnida. Omauo Ghamsahamnida^^. (ngmong apa sih?). Hyo baru tau ternyata kalo mau bikin fic serepot itu, banyak aturan nya.(-,-) Baiklah, sesuai janji Hyo. Chap ini ga bakalan tanggung or pendek lagi deh… Adegan NaruHina-nya juga bakalan ada kok. Yosh, ini dia.

**Disclaimer: Om Khisimoto itu baik, ramah, perhatian, rajin menabung dan tidak sombong.** _Kali aja mau_ _ngasih Naruto ke-Hyo kalo dipuji._

**Pairing: NaruHina**(janji^^v)

**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, Bahasa yang tak beraturan, Alur yang berantakan, Bikin mata readers juling, dan warning-warning lain nya.**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**(yang rada maksa)

_Hyoka Hinaru Present…_

.

.

.

.

**Juliete Dadakan Chapter 3**

Seorang pemuda yang selalu membawa duren kemana-mana dikepala nya(?) berjalan gontai mangitari koridor sekolah. Wajah beruk*dipancung Naruto FC* eh pemuda itu Nampak lemah, letih, lesu, lunglai dan lelah (Hyo niru gaya iklan obat). Naruto Uzumaki-nama pemuda itu- memulai hari nya dengan suasana yang mendung. _What the hell? _Seorang Naruto Uzumaki yang selalu boros senyum(?) itu sekarang menjadi murung? Apakah karena ada undang-undang yang melarang penjualan ramen diseluruh dunia? Saratobi ngebaca icha-icha ampe mimisan? Orochimaru jadi model iklan bikini? Roc lee mengubah gaya rambut nya? Atau gayus tambunan udah miskin? (apa hubungan nya?). Baiklah, tak ada yang benar dari semua pernyataan diatas. Lupakan saja imajinasi berlebihan Hyo tadi.

"Yo Naruto". Suara itu terdengar dari kejauhan memanggil nya. Naruto pun ogah-ogahan berbalik. "Hn?" Jawab Naruto singkat(ko jadi kaya Sasuke?). Merasa ada yang sangan mengganjal dari perilaku orang dihadapan nya, pemuda berambut coklat acak-acakan dengan tato segitiga samakaki terbalik di kedua belah pipi nya itu menerka-nerka apa yang terjadi. "Apa ada undang-undang yang melarang penjualan ramen diseluruh dunia naruto?". Tanya pemuda bertaring a.k.a Kiba. (lo, ko tebakan Kiba sama kaya Hyo?). Naruto menghela nafas nya perlahan kemudian mengarahkan pandangan nya pada Kiba. "Kau ini pura-pura tidak tau".

"E-eh, memang ada apa?" Kiba menampakan tampang bingung sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang kepala nya yang terasa gatal. Ya, memang benar-benar gatal. Mungkin kutu-kutu milik Akamaru sudah bermigrasi ke-kepala nya(Kiba:"Hei jangan asal ngomong, Gue ngga kutuan"). "Huweeeeee". Tiba-tiba Naruto guling-guling dilantai sambil nangis-nangis ala anak TK yang Lolipop nya direbut Orochimaru.(Readers: "Kok Orochimaru sih?" Hyo: "Kan muka nya serem, cukup lah buat bikin nangis anak TK"*readers manggut-manggut*). "Aku mau jadi Juliete nya". Rengek Naruto. Kiba langsung kelabakan. "E-eh lo ini malu-maluin gue aja. Aduh, orang-orang pada liat kesini kan?".

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaa". Naruto memperkencang rengekan nya. _'Kenapa ini terjadi kepadaku, oh tuhan. Mengapa oh mengapa'._ Ujar Kiba di ikuti dengan gaya tarian ala hawai, tentu saja dalam hati. Karena Kiba masih punya gengsi kale. "_hiks_ kau_ hiks_ masih mending Kiba_hiks_, pasangan mu di drama maih seorang_ hiks_ pe-rem-pu-an". Isak Naruto dengan mengekankan kata terakhir pada kalimat nya barusan. "Cih, apa gadis seganas Karin itu masih bias disebut perempuan? Gua nggak ngerasa lebih beruntung dari lo kok". Ucap Kiba sambil memalingkan wajah nya. _"Hei Kiba, Gue denger omongan lo"._ Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Karin yang berteriak-teriak dari speaker yang ada dikoridor tempat Kiba dan Naruto sekarang berpijak(?). Hah ko bisa? (Hyo baru nyadar). "Ah lupakan. Cepat kita ke ruang kesenian, Anak-anak sudah menunggu kit untuk berlatih drama. Lo gak mau Tenten ngamuk lagi kan?". Lanjut Kiba. Mendengar kata 'Tenten ngamuk' membuat Naruto menerawang kejadian mengerikan yang beberapa hari lalu dialami nya membuat nya harus di operasi dirumah sakit. (Sadis banget?*Hyo berlebihan*). "Ah aku tidak mauuuuuu". Naruto langsung mengambil langkah seribu yang kecepatan nya melebihi kecepatan mobil tercepat didunia yang Hyo lupa apa nama mobil nya(itu lo yang di sponsiri iklan oli top'_tiiiiit'_). Meninggalkan Kiba yang hanya bisa cengo memandangi punggung Naruto yang sudah jauh, semakin jauh, dan nun jauh disana (Lebay).

**~Diruang Kesenian…**

Tenten mengabsen para anggota drama(biar apa coba?)"Coji?".

"_Nyam nyam _hadir. _Krauk"._ Coji menjawab tanpa berhenti mengunya keripik kentang.

"Neji?"

"Hadir".

"Sasuke?"

"Hn"

"Hinata?"

"Ha-hadir"

"Sikhamaru?"

"Zzzz".

"Rock lee?"

"Yosh, selalu ada dengan semangat masa mudaku".

"Na…" 'BRAK'. Belum selesai Tenten mengucapkan kalimat nya, tiba-tiba suara dobrakan pintu menyaingi nyaring nya suara Tenten. "Hadir". Teriak sebuah penampakan*dirasengan*eh duren*dilempar kunai*eh beruk*di deathglare-Naruto udah cape nyerang secara fisik*. Yang benar teriak Naruto yang baru muncul dari ambang pintu membuat Shikamaru bangun dari tidur nya, Choji keselek keripik kentang, dan aa gym kawin lagi (apa hubungan nya?). "Na-ru-to". Tenten mengepalkan tangan nya. "Lagi-lagi kau merusakkan pintu". Tenten menunjuk sebuh pintu malang yang sudah terbaring lemah tak berdaya, engsel nya yang udah pada karatan terlepas. "Huhuhu, tega nya kau Naruto". Jerit pintu tersebut. Hei sejak kapan pintu bisa ngomong? "Hehehe, maaf. Nanti akan ku perbaiki". Naruto nyengir sepuluh jari(?). Tenten melanjutkan kegiatan absen-mengabsen nya(yang sebenarnya gak ada gunanya). "Ino". Mata Tenten meneliti setiap mahluk di ruangan tersebut. "Eh, Ino mana?". Tanya Tenten. "Ouh, Ino sedang pergi". Jawab pria yang memakai helm(Lee:"Author katarak, ini rambut gua bukan helm"). A.k.a rock _lee_. "Pergi kemana?" tenya Tenten-lagi-. "Ke Jakarta, Indonesia".

"Hah, ngapain?".

"Kata nya mau nonton konser Suju". (hah emang berita Suju kejakarta udah nyampe konoha?)

"Huwaa… kenapa dia tidak memberi kabar?".

"Iya, Hukum saja si-pig itu". Timpal Sakura.

"Padahal aku kan juga mau nonton". Jawab Tenten.

_Everybody sweatdrop_*sok inggris*

Hening…

1detik

2detik

3detik.

1abad*_plak*_

"Huwaaaaa….". para cewek-cewek diruangan itu-minus Hinata-tiba-tiba menjerit.

"Kau benar Tenten, kenapa dia tidak memberi tau kita. Aku juga mau nonton".

Sakura guling-giling dilantai. "Oh, Suju". Karin teriak-teriak naik keatas lemari. "Ino jahat, jahat, jahat, jahat". Temari nangis dipojokan sambil menusuk-nusukan jarum pada boneka santet mirip ino(?).

"Hei, kalian telah melenceng dari naskah". (Hyo datang ngebawa golok)

Tenten, Temari, Karin dan sakura pundung bareng dipojokan.

"Kita kembali ke lap…"

"…Top". NaruHina Langsung nyahut berbarengan. (Hyo:"Ciye-ciye-ciye". NaruHina: _blushing_).

"Kiba?" Tenten melanjutkan absen nya.

"Ha-hadir". Sahut Kiba yang baru datang sambil ngos-ngosan.

"Kenapa lo?" Tanya Tenten-lagi-. "Tuh ngejar duren". Kiba menunjuk Naruto yang lagi asik ngupil.

Selesai Tenten mengabsen, mereka pun latihan dan _bla bla bla bla…._

**~Skip time…**

Usai latihan, ruang kesenian yang barusan dipakai oleh Naruto cs tadi sudah menyerupai kapal pecah yang kebalik. (separah itukah?). Hinata yang risih melihat ketidak nyamanan itu menawarkan diri untuk merapikan nya(sungguh mulia kau Hinata*nangis2 lebay*). Lagi asik-asik nya Hinata merapikan ruang kesenian tiba-tiba duren montong berjalan mendekat kearah nya(Naruto: "Berhenti ga lo manggil gua duren. Kalo ga berhenti gua kaga mau lagi main di nih fic". Hyo:"Huwaaa… jangan, ga lagi deh".*Nyembah-nyembah duren-eh Naruto*). Nah tau kan siapa yang datang? Ga usah Hyo descripsiin(bener gak tuh tulisan nya?) lagi ya(^^)v *Ditendang-tapi meleset:P*.

"Lo Hinata-_chan_, kenapa disini sendirian?" .

_Deg_.

Suara yang sangat Hinata kenal, selalu sukses membuat jantung nya berdangdut ria kalau dekat dengan pemuda kuning ini. (Naruto:"Apa susah nya sih nyebutin nama gue?" Hyo:"Protes mulu, gua udah gak manggil duren lagi kan?").

Hinata menghentikan kegiatan-nya dan berbalik menghadap asal suara.

"Eh, Na-naruto-_kun_. A-aku sedang me-membersihkan ru-ruangan i-ini". Jawab Hinata beserta jurus _Gagap No-jutsu _milik nya(apa sih?).

Naruto hanya ber _'owh'_. Ria, suasana pun hening…

_Krik, krik, krik._

_Kukuruyuuuk._

_Auwwww._

_Guk, guk, guk._

_Meong._

_Mbekk…_

(apaan coba?)

"Eh, em… ka-kau sendiri. Kenapa kesini Naruto?". Hinata memecah kesunyian.

"Eh, ouwh iya. Aku mau mengambil task u yang ketinggalan. Hehehe sampai lupa". Jawab Naruto plus cengiran lima jari nya.

"Owh, yang ini tas mu?". Hinata menyodorkan sebuah tas ransel berwarna jingga.

"Ah iya benar, terimakasih". Naruto mengambil tas yang diberikan Hinata tadi. Tanpa sengaja tangan mereka bersentuhan. Dan "Eh". Mereka ber- _blushing_ ria sambil sambil mengarahkan pandangan entah kemana. Ceritanya salting gitu. "Ciye-ciye-ciye-ciye". Hyo ngintip dari jendela. Langsung dilempar Naruto pake sepatu. Hyo pun tepar.

"Emm, aku bantu beres-beres ya". Naruto mengakhiri acara malu-malunya dengan Hinata.

"E-eh, tidak usah Naruto, a-aku bisa sendiri kok".

"Sudahlah, aku mau bantiu". Naruto langsung mengambil sebuah sapu yang dari tadi mojok ama pel lanti disudut ruangan. "huwaa, jangan pisahkan kami". Jerit sapu itu. (Nah lo, Hyo jadi bingung).  
"Taka pa Naruto?". Tanya Hinata pada si kumis doraemon yang sedang menyapu lantai. (Naruto: ngasih deathglare ke Hyo. Hyo:"Apa? Aku kan ga bilang duren:P").

"Iya gak papa kok".

Naruto melirik sebuah tumupkan kertas yang ada di atas meja lalu mengambil nya.

"Ini naskah kamu ya Hinata?".

"Eh, i-iya".

Naruto mengamati setiap tulisan yang ada pada kertas tersebut. Mata nya terbelalak ketika mendapati sebuah tulisan _'Romeo mencium Juliete'._ Yang arti nya kan _'Hinata mencium Sasuke'._

"Hinata. Kau mau melakukan adegan ini?". Naruto meunjuk tulisan yang ada pada naskah yang dipegang nya. Hinata yang penasaran mendekat dan memperhatikan tulisan yang ditunjuk Naruto. "E-eh itu. A-ano, aku. Emm…". Hinata tergagap-gagap menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.  
"Hmmm, apa sih aku ini. Seharusnya kan tidak menanyakan hal seperti itu". Naruto terlihat kecewa. "E-eh tidak kok". Hinata menjawab panik.

"Tidak?". Tanya Naruto memastikan.

"E-eh, i-iya. Itukan".

"Tuntutan peran". Sambung Naruto. Hinata tak bisa menjawab lagi karna takut salah-salah kata. "Hahaha, kenapa jadi gugup begitu Hinata? Tak apa kok. Lagi pula kan aku gak ada hak apa-apa". Mendengar pernyataan Naruto barusan, Hinata jadi sedikit kecewa.

"I-iya".

**~Skip time…**

"Huaa… Akhir nya beres". Naruto memijit-mijit bahu kirinya. "I-iya, terimakasih ya Naruto-kun". Hinata memberikan senyum terbaik nya yang sukses membuat Naruto ber-_blushing _ria. "Ma-manis".

"Eh, kau bilang apa Naruto?".

"E-eh tidak ko, itu tadi eng… su-suara nyamuk. Ya nyamuk".

Hening…

"Ayo pulang". Naruto yang masih salting menarik tangan Hinata dengan kuat sehingga membuat tubuh mungil Hinata ambruk menimpa Naruto.

"Kyaaa".

Hening-lagi-

Mereka saling menatap dalam posisi itu. Terlarut menikmati keindahan lavender dan shapire.

Wajah Naruto mendekat ke wajah Hinata.

Semakin dekat.

Dannn.

Semakin dekat.

5cm

3cm

1cm

Daaaan…

"Ciye-ciye-ciye-ciye". (Hyo Ngintip-lagi- dari jendela).

"Author bego". (Naruto ngelempar Hyo peke kursi).

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Hinata: "Na-naruto, Author nya jadi pingsan tuh".

Naruto: "Biarin, ganggu sih".

Hinata: "Ta-tapi siapa yang ngelanjutin cerita nya?"

_Hening…_

_Krik, krik, krik_

_Ngoook…_

_Mbeeek…_

Naruto: "Huwaaa, kau benar. Bagaimana ini?".

Hinata: "…"

Naruto: "Hahaha, maafkan saya pemirsa. Karena Author nya sekarang pingsan. Jadi chap ini berakhir ampe sini deh".

Hinata: "Go-gommennasai, Nanti dilanjutkan kalo author nya udah sadar".

Naruto: "Kalo berkenan review ya".

_Lagi-lagi chap ini berakhir dengan-sangat-tidak elit nya._


	4. Chapter 4

**~Ohayou Mina!~**

Wuaaahhhh… fic gaje ini udah lama Hyo terlantarkan…. And buat para senpai yg udah review… udaa Hyo bLes Lwt PM (^^v). Akhir nya udah bisa Hyo lanjutkan…. Tau gak kenapa? Mo tau? (readers:bacot lu, ga ada yang mau tau). Bodo amat saya tetep mo ngasih tau *dicincang rame-rame*.

Soal nya Hyo Udah dibeliin LAPTOP BARU…. Yeeeeey~ *Joget2 diatas lemari*.

Naruto: "Author itu kenapa?"(nunjuk2 Hyo)

Hinata: "A-aku tidak tau Naruto. Ta-tapi aku, ta-takut".

Naruto: "Sepertinya benturan dikepala nya akibat kursi yang ku lempar kemarin terlalu parah".

Baiklah silahkan nikmati chapter 4 ini, sebelum nya :

**Disclaimer: Males bacot ah, "MASASHI KHISIMOTO".**

**Warning: Au, Typo(s), OOC, A/N berserakan dimana-mana, ALAYNES, GAJENES, LEBAYNES, dan nes-nes lain nya(?).**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**(yang rada maksa)

**Pair: NaruHina**

**Rated: T**

Tanpa ba-bi-bu

_Hyoka hinaru present_

.

.

.

.

.

.

Juliete Dadakan cha_pter 4_

Di sebuah bangku kelas yang letak nya berada di urutan nomor dua dari depan, nampak seorang pemuda berambut raven bak' pantat ayam sedang berkutat dihadapan tumpukan kertas digenggaman nya. Tak jarang mulut nya komat-kamit sendiri tanpa mengalihkan pandangan nya dari kertas didepan-nya. "Serius sekali". Suara aneh yang bikin bulu kuduk merinding itu tiba-tiba mengganggu konsentrasi sang pantat ayam-eh maksud nya sasuke-. "Hn".

"Kau baca apa?" Tanya makhluk itu mengganggu-lagi-.

"Scrip drama". Jawab sasuke singkat.

"Untuk tokoh juliete?"

"Hn".

"Boleh kuliat?". Tanya mahluk misterius itu-lagi-.

"Untuk apa dobe? Kau mengganggu ku, pergi sana". Sasuke mengibas-ngibaskan tangan-nya kaya lagi ngusir ayam betina yang lagi tergila-gila ama dia(?).

"Ah, kau ini teme. Aku Cuma liat bentaaar~ aja… yaaa". Sosok misterius-yang sebenar nya Naruto- menampakan puppy eyes no-jutsu nya yang ngebuat Sasuke buru-buru ketoilet buat muntah (engga ah Hyo berlebihan).

"Entar". Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oke Gue tunggu".

Sambil nunggu Naruto maen-maenin rambut nya Sasuke, terus ngorek-ngorek tanah, terus tiduran di kolong meja, terus dagang asongan keliling kelas. Sambil teriak "KWACIMENSUKOOO". (kwaci, permen, tisu, rokok). Karena risih dengan tingkah berlebihan si pria kuning, Sasuke langsung mengambil sebuah minuman kaleng dagangan Naruto, lalu diminum nya sebagai pelepas dahaga.

"Berisik lo". Teriak Sasuke setelah menghabiskan minuman kaleng yang tadi dia ambil dari Naruto.

"Eh teme, bayar lo". Naruto mengarahkan tangan-nya didepan muka ganteng Sasuke tanpa mempeduliakn kekesalan _teme_-nya itu.

"Ngapain sih lo ampe dagang-dagang disini? Bersisik, eh berbisik, eh…"

"Berisik maksud nya?"

"Ya, BERISIK".

"Abis lo lama, gue bosan. Mending dagang kale biar bisa ngumpulin duit buat ngelamar Hinata". (Pede amat, jadi pacar juga belon).

"Tuh makan". Sasuke melemparkan tumpukan kertas yang tadi dibaca nya kearah wajah Naruto lalu kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

"Enggak makasih, gue lagi diet kertas". Sempet-sempet nya Naruto ngejawab.

Naruto lalu mengalih kan pandangan nya pada kertas yang dihadapan nya, lalu membaca tiap tulisan pada kertas tersebut. Sesekali bahkan dia mempraktekan sendiri adegan-adegan juliete yang bisa dibilang er… gemulai lah.

"Kenapa tuh duren?" Tanya Neji pada Kiba yang berdiri disamping nya.

"Lagi mendalami peran juliete. Cucok ya, Naruto emang ngondek". Jawab Kiba menirukan gaya banci taman lawang.

Neji langsung mundur 100 langkah.

"Na-naruto, ka-kau sedang apa?". Suara yang kelewat lembut membuyarkan konsentrasi Naruto.

"Eh, a-aku. A-anu".

_Prang…_

_Gedebug_

_Krik, krik_

_Mbeeek_

Lupakan tiga suasra terakhir.

Naruto yang tiba-tiba dipergoki melakukan hal yang cukup aneh dilakukan untuk para laki-laki jantan(Naruto:"Lo kira gua ngga jantan?") Langsung gelagapan dan tanpa sengaja memecahkan guci pasir milik gara yang sedari tadi duduk manis di dekat-nya.

Naruto langsung berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah memandangi sosok Garaa yang kini tengah siap dengan obor, garpu rumput serta pasukan para penduduk suna untuk melahap habis duren montong(?).

"KUABOOOOOR". Teriak Naruto sambil ngacir meninggalkan Hinata yang cengo menatap pangeran duren-nya itu.

**~Skip time…**

"Terimakasih semuanya… latihan hari ini sudah cukup bagus. Ingat besok penampilan kita tidak boleh mengecewakan". Teriak Tenten menggunakan toa pada pasukan yang mirip kaya hewan ternak nunggu dikasih makan didepan nya.

"Yosh… Akan kutunjukan semangat masa muda ku". Tau kan itu siapa? Benar, itu Kiba yang menirukan gaya rock lee.

"Hei Kiba, Jangan meniru ku".

"Pinjam bentar ah".

Tenten menghela nafas singkat.

"Baiklah, terimakasih. Kalian boleh pulang sekarang". Lanjut Tenten.

Para penghuni ruangan yang memang sudah sangat lelah segera behambur mengambil barang masin-masing dan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut, Namun tidak untuk Naruto dan Hinata. Seperti-nya sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka membersihkan ruangan tersebut usai latihan. Naruto jadi rajin? Jangan tertipu para readers. Itu Cuma akal-akalan nya aja buat bisa berduaan ama Hinata.

"Huuwa… beres. Ayo kita pulang". Ujar Naruto tak lupa cengiran khas nya.

"Um". Hinata mengangguk.

**~Dijalan pulang**

_Kruuuuuk~_

Keheningan antara Naruto dan Hinata sukses diganggu oleh suara misterius yang muncul dari perut Naruto.

"Heheh_e… _Gommen Ne Hinata-chan. Sudah seminggu aku enggak makan?". Ckckck kasian.

"What? Apua?".

Ralat, ekspresi itu terlalu berlebihan.

"I-iya, tidak apa Naruto-kun".

"Kita ke-kedai Ichiraku dulu ya Hinata". Pinta Naruto.

"Ba-baiklah".

Mereka berdua-pun melanjutkan langkah yang tadi sempat tertunda.

"Teuchi… Ramen Jumbo nya satu ember". Teriak Naruto yang sudah sangat kelaparan-liat aja tuh pesenan nya, udah jumbo, satu ember pula.

"Ya…. Tumben makan nya sedikit Naruto. Biasanya kamu pesen satu truk". Jawab seorang lelaki paruh baya yang sedang mengaduk-aduk kuah ramen dalam panci. Subhanallah Naruto.

"Kau pesan apa Hinata?". Tanya Naruto tanpa menyadari bahwa gadis yang berada disamping nya itu tengah membatu karna takjub dengan selera makan Naruto.

"A-aku yang biasa saja". Jawab Hinata setelah sadar dari cengo-nya.

Setelah makan…

"Hua… kenyang-nya". Naruto menepuk-nepuk perut-nya yang agak membuncit.

'_Gimana enggak kenyang? Satu ember? Kau kenapa Naruto-kun'._ Batin Hinata khawatir.

"Eh, kau kenapa Hinata?". Tanya Naruto dengan 'polos' nya.

"E-eh, ano. Tidak apa-apa". Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Yuk pulang".

"Un". Hinata menangguk.

Sesampai-nya mereka berdua didepan rumah Hinata yang bisa dibilang _wauw_ itu.

"Un… Te-terimakasih sudah mengantar ku pulang". Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuk-nya.

"Hehehe, tak apa. Kan sudah biasa". Naruto menjawab smbil nyengir plus garuk-garuk belakang kepala.

"Ka-kalau begitu… aku masuk dulu ya".

"Baiklah. Jangan lupa besok ya, kita harus berangkat pagi-pagi. Drama nya kan dimulai pukul delapan. Kita harus semangat". Seru Naruto seraya mengepalkan tangan kanan-nya didepan dada.

"Ba-baik. Kita harus berusaha".(kaya mau perang aja"-,-).

"Jaa… Hinata" . Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan-nya sambil berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan Hinata.

"Ja… Naruto".

**~Keesokan hari-nya…**

Seorang pemuda dengan rambut jabrik berwarna kuning keemasan tengah tertidur pulas dengan posisi 'nungging' diatas kasur-nya. Disamping kasur-nya terdapat sebuah meja kecil menenampung jam weker yang jarum kecil nya sudah menunjukan angka sembilan.

"Engh… aku minta satu lagi". Gumam pemuda itu entah pada siapa, masih dalam posisi nungging dengan kedua mata yang masih menutup. Sempet-sempet nya ngigau.

_Brukk_

Suara apa itu?

Owh ternyata bocah kuning itu terjatuh dari tempat tidur nya. (Naruto:"gua jatoh, sakit tau. Biasa banget ekspresi lo"). Naruto berusaha bangun dan memandang ke arah weker-nya.

"UAPAAAA?".

Akhir nya sadar juga tuh anak. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Naruto segera meninggalkan apartemen nya tanpa mandi, bahkan ganti baju.

Dengan langkah seribu seorang pemuda bermata saphire menyusuri tiap jalanan. Sesekali ia menabrak tong sampah, nyebur ke got, kejedot banci, kejedot tiang, ketemu suju(?).

Lupakan…

'_Braakkk'._

Pintu yang malang.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat". Teriak seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik entah pada siapa. "Na-ru-to". Kubunuh kau. Tenten tiba-tiba melompat untuk menerjang Naruto.

"Sudahlah, bukan saat nya bertengkar".

"Naruto, untng peran mu tidak terlalu banyak. Sekarang cepat ganti pakaian mu disana. Sebentar lagi giliran mu".

Sakura menunjuk sebuah ruang ganti.

"Baiklah". Naruto langsung ngacir menuju tempat yang dimaksud Sakura lalu dengan asal mengambil kostum lalu mengganti piama yang dari tadi ia kenakan.

"Sakura, kau liat kostum ku?" Tanya Sasuke pada sakura.

"Bukankah ada diruang ganti?".

"Tidak ada".

Sakura langsung menuju ruang ganti untuk memeriksa kostum. Saat ia mengacak-acak(?) kostum-kostum ditempat itu. Mata-nya tertuju pada sebuah kostum lalu mengambil-nya.

"inikan…"

_Glek…_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-TBC-**

Gimana? Hyo udah berusaha mengurangi semua kesalahan(?). Termaksud A/N yang cukup mengganggu…. Hemmmm….. setelah ini chapter akhir nya deh… hihihi…

Tapi review ya… jngan jd silent readers doang. Hyo udah bela-belain ngetik dari jam 1 malam ampe jam 4 subuh buat chapter ini. Jadi, kalo engga ada review nya Hyo jadi engga semangat ngelanjutin…

Oke akhir kata. Wasalam…

JANGAN LUPA REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

…**~Ohayou Mina~…**

(^^)

Yeeeeey….. apa kabar para senpai yang terhormat (bungkuk-bungkuk).

Lumayan lama ya Hyo baru update. Soal nya fic Hyo ga banyak yang review, apa karna fic Hyo ini teramat sangat buruk ya? T.T

Argh sudahlah, Hyo udah terlanjur ngebikin nih fic abal. Ya lanjutin aja. So…

**Don't Like?**

**Bodo…..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Hyo: "Naruto, ayo kita pergi"**(Narik2 Tangan Naruto)

**Naruto: "GA MAU!"**

**Mashashi Khisimoto: "Hey Orang aneh, jangan culik Naruto. Kembalikan!"**(ngelempar Hyo pake panci, kompor, kulkas, lemari dll).

**Genre: Humor & Romance **(yang rada maksa)

**Pair : My Favorite. NaruHina~**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: Au, Typo, Ooc, Abal, Kamseupay, Lebay, Alur yang berantakan, Ga lucu, Bikin kepala pusing.**

**Bila sakit berlanjut, hubungi pemadam kebakaran(?)**

"**Finaly, its the last chapter"**

_**Hyoka Hinaru Present**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Juliete Dadakan Chapter 5**

"Naruto, Kau sudah siap?" Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang dikuncir itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada layar ponsel nya yang menampakan foto-foto para anggota suju yang dia ambil kemaren waktu ke Jakarta.

"Ya, aku siap". Naruto langsung berjalan menuju belakang panggung yang dihalngi oleh tirai besar. "Keluarlah, sekarang giliran mu". Gadis tadi, atau yang kita ketahui adalah Ino. Masih menatap layar ponsel nya. Tanpa mempedulikan keganjilan pada diri nya, Naruto langsung menampakan diri nya diatas panggung.

'_Ada yang aneh, kenapa selangkangan ku terasa dingin? Rasanya ada angin yang berhembus masuk kedalam rok ku. E-eh, rok? Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku memakai rok?'. _Batin Naruto.

Naruto perlahan mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah pakaian yang saat ini tengah dikenakan oleh nya.

_1 detik…_

_1 menit…_

_1 jam…_

_1 hari…_

_1 minggu…_

_1 bulan…_

_1 tahun…_

_1 dekade…_

_1 abad…_

_1….*plak*_

Lupakan.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaa….!" (suara Naruto)

"Buwahahahahaha…" (suara penonton)

…**^R&R Please^…**

"Ino, _hosh… _Dimana, Na-naruto…?" Suara itu milik seorang gadis berambut_ pink _yang tengah kelelahan. Ditangan nya terdapat sebuah pakaian.

"Dia sudah naik ke panggung. Kau kenapa Sakura?". Jawab seorang gadis yang lain dihadapan nya.

Tanpa menjawab, gadis pink yang bernama Sakura itu langsung berlari kearah belakang panggung untuk mengintip.

"Astaga, benar dugaan ku". Gadis pink itu menepuk jidat lebar nya.

"Ada apa Sakura?" Tanya seorang gadis bercepol yang tiba-tiba datang.

Sakura menunjuk ke arah Naruto sebagai jawaban.

Gadis bercepol itu mengarahkan pandangan nya ke panggung tempat dimana naruto sekarang berdiri.

"UAPAAAA?". Gadis itu langsung mental 100 meter jauh nya ke belakang. (Tenten ekspresimu berlebihan).

"Kenapa bisa jadi kacau begini?" Tanya Tenten-lagi- pada Sakura.

"Se-seperti nya, kostum Naruto dan Sasuke tertukar karna tadi Naruto terburu-buru".

"Hei, Ino. Kenapa kau tidak memperhatikan Naruto? Seharus nya kan kau memperhatikan para pemain". Tenten langsung merampas ponsel pada genggaman Ino, lalu menyimpan nya dalam kantong buat dijual.

"E-eh, hape gua. Balikin". Ino berusaha meraih ponsel nya. Namun sayang, usaha nya dihalangi Tenten dengan menahan wajah Ino menggunakan telapak tangan nya.

"Kau tidak becus. Anggap ini hukuman karena kau telah seenak nya pergi ke Jakarta sendirian buat nonton konser suju tanpa mengajak kami". Teriak Tenten pake kuah dan sambal(?).

Sakura manggut-manggut sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depann dada.

"Ini, _hiks… _Ini tidak adil, _huweee…_" Ino berlari menirukan gaya telenovela yang sering ditonton sama Guy-_sensei_ tiap pagi.

"Sekarang bagaimana? Kacau". Tenten menggerutu.

"Yah, kita Cuma bisa berharap pada duren itu".

Tinggalkan dulu mereka berdua yang sedang kebingungan. Sekarang mari kita intip bagaimana keadaan diatas panggung.

…**^R&R Please^…**

'_habis lah aku'. _Seorang pria berambut pirang yang sengaja di bule-bulein(padahal engga pantes*di serang Naru FC*) merutuki diri nya sendiri. Suadah cukup lama dia mematung disana, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan.

Kabur? Tidak mungkin, Tenten akan membunuh nya.

Diam saja? Itu malah akan memperburuk keadaan.

_Tap…_

Terdengar langkah seseorang berjalan menuju ke arah nya.

"Juliete?" Tanya sang pemilik langkah yang entah sejak kapan tengah berdiri disamping si pemuda pirang.

Naruto perlahan mengarahkan pandangan nya pada sosok yang mendekat.

Seorang wanita dengan rambut indigo panjang berponi. Begitu yang ia ketahui. Namun kali ini rambut panjang nan indah milik gadis itu terhalang oleh sebuah wig pendek berwarna hitam. Gadis itu memakai pakaian yang tak lazim digunakan oleh seorang perempuan. Gadis itu berpenampilan bak' seorang pangeran.

"Hi-hinata?" Suara pelan itu milik Naruto.

Hinata-nama gadis itu-. Memberi isyarat pada Naruto agar tidak tegang.

"Wah, Juliete. Kau memotong rambut mu?". Hinata mulai ber improvisasi.

Sebelum nya tokoh juliete yang diperan kan oleh sasuke menggunakan wig panjang berwarna pirang.

"E-h, i-iya". Jawab Naruto yang masih gugup. Sebenar nya dia merasa terhina dikatakan _'cantik'_ begitu.

"Bagaimanapun penampilan mu, kau tetaplah wanita tercantik yang pernah ku temui". Hinata meraih tangan Naruto, lalu menggenggam nya dengan erat. Jika diperdekat, mungkin degupan jantung Naruto dan Hinata saat ini salling beradu kencang. _'Ba-bagaimana ini. A-aku gugup. Ta-tapi aku harus profesional'._ Batin Hinata.

_Deg…_

Degupan jantung itu masih saling beradu.

Suasana bising yang sebelum nya timbulkan oleh tawa penonton berubah menjadi hening.

"Cih, pertunjukan yang menarik". Sosok pria yang mengenakan wig pendek berwarna pirang tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari Naruto dan Hinata.

"Kau". Pria misterius itu menatap tajam dengan mata onyx nya sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang saat itu berperan sebagai Romeo. "Jauhkan tangan kotor mu itu dari putriku". Sambung nya.

Naruto ingat adegan ini. Ini adalah adegan terakhrir. Untung saja waktu itu ia sempat meminjam naskah milik Sasuke.

"A-ayah". Lirih Naruto.

"Juliete, pergi dari situ". Bentak Seseorang yang berperan sebagai ayah juliete. Bocoran, orang itu Sasuke.

Naruto memandang Hinata sebentar lalu kemudian mengambil langkah untuk menuju Sasuke namun langkah nya terhenti karena genggaman tangan Hinata.

"Cukup". Hinata mulai bersuara.

"Anda". Hinata memberikan jeda sedikit pada kalimat nya.

"Apa anda tidak mempunyai hati? Apa salah saya? Mengapa anda begitu membenci saya? Mengapa anda tega menyakiti putri anda sendiri". Bentak Hinata.

"Kau!". Suara Sasuke terdengar begitu mengerikan.

"Saya sangat mencintai putri anda, maka dari itu saya tidak akan mungkin menyakiti nya. Apa yang anda takut kan? Mengapa anda menanggap saya begitu hina? Saya begitu prihatin, mengapa seseorang yang berhati malaikat seperti Juliete memiliki orang tua sepert anda". Lanjut Hinata.

Naruto mengeratkn genggaman nya.

"Kau ini, pemuda kurang ajar". Sasuke mengarah kan sebuah pistol(tenang Cuma pistol mainan kok) kearah Hinata.

"Ayah. Jangan!" Teriak Naruto.

_Duaaaar…. _(sound efect dari balik panggung)

_Naruto terbaring lemah dipangkuan Hinata. Di perut nya terdapat noda merah. _

"Juliete!" Teriak Hinata sambil memeluk kepala Naruto.

"Kau, iblis". Teriak Hinata pada sasuke yang saat ini membatu. Penyesalan terpampang jelas diwajah Sasuke. (pinter banget akting nya).

"Juliete. Jika kita tak bisa bersama di dunia nyata. Aku akan menyusul mu". Hinata mengeluarkan sebuah belati yang sedari tadi menggantung di ikat pinggang nya.

"Tapi sebelum nya, izinkan aku…"

_Deg…_

Lagi-lagi degupan itu saling beradu.

'_A-adegan ini'. _Batin Naruto yang masih memejemkan mata nya di pangkuan Hinata.

'_Ha-haruskah aku lakukan? Kami-sama. Bagaimana kalau nanti aku pingsan. Tapi kalau aku tidak melakukan nya, aku akan mengecewakan banyak orang'. _Batin Hinata.

Mulai lah pertengkaran antara dua pilihan dibenak Hinata. Setelah perombakan, menimbang, memilah, dan sebagai nya. Hinata mengambil keputusan untuk melakukan nya. Dia tidak boleh egois. Tidak elit jika ia mengecewakan banyak orang hanya karena ke-egoisan nya.

Hinata mulai mendekatkan wajah nya ke wajah Naruto yang sedang berbaring dipangkuan nya.

_Deg…_

Mulai dekat.

_Deg… deg…_

Semakin dekat.

_Dag, dig, dug, deg, duar…_

Jangan pedulikan yang itu.

_5_ _cm…_

_3 cm…_

_2 cm…_

_1 cm…_

Daaaannnnn…

'_Cup'_

Kedua bibir itu bertemu.

Entah apa yang dirasakan Naruto dan Hinata saat ini. Perasaan yang aneh namun menyenangkan. Mereka saling memejamkan mata, menikmati ciuman lembut itu, membuat para penonton terharu. Ada yang nangis-nangis sambil ngelap ingus, ada yang mengambil gambar adegan ciuman nya Naruto dan Hinata. Kata nya sih tuh orang NHL juga. Ada yang tidur karena gak ngerti(yaiyalah tuh orang umur nya baru 3bulan), dan ada yang jualan gorengan di pojokan. Eh? (bang beli bakwan nya lima rebu).

…**~R&R Pleaase~…**

Hinata melepaskan ciuman nya perlahan. Lalu mengarahkan belati(Cuma mainan)yang sedari tadi digenggam nya kearah perut nyaberpura-pura sedang menusuk perut nya menggunakan belati.

"Dengan begini, kita akan bertemu lagi". Hinata membaringkan tubuh nya di samping naruto setelah meletakkan kepala Naruto yang tadi berada dipangkuan nya ke lantai panggung.

"Tunggu aku, Juliete". Hinata memejamkan mata nya.

_Prok, prok, prok, prok, prok_

_Suwiwiiiiiit_

_Bravooo…._

_Gorengan nya pa, gorengan nya bu… serebu tiga._

Suara gemuruh itu terdengar dari arah penonton menandakan mereka puas dengan pertunjukan yang disuguhkan untuk mereka.

Di belakang panggung, Tenten sedang menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memegangi tisu yang penuh dengan ingus.

"kalian hebat Naruto, Hinata". Seru Tenten seraya mengepalkan tangan nya ke udara.

Seluruh pemain berkumpul diatas panggung sambil membungkuk memberi hormat pertanda acara sudah berakhir lalu ditutup dengan tirai besar yang turun menutupi para pemain.

…**~R&R Please~…**

"Bilang gak ya". Gumam Naruto.

"Kenapa naruto?" tanya seorang pria berkulit pucat yeng selalu pamer udel. Yup, dialah Sai.

"E-eh, enggak. Gak napa-napa". Jawab Naruto gelagapan.

"Kenapa masih mikir lagi? Kalo memang suka katakan saja".

"Eh, maksud lo apaan?"

"Tidak, Em… Hinata itu manis juga ya, pintar lagi. Aku jadi tertarik". Jawab Sai santa.

"E-eh, kaga boleh. Hinata tuh punya gue".

"Sejak kapan? Kalian kan belum pacaran. Aku mau menyatakan perasaan ku pada nya ah~". Sai berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto

"Gak bisa!" Naruto langsung berlari mendahului Sai.

"Hehehe, kalo enggak gini ga bakal jadian tuh". Kata Sai perlahan sambil memperhatikan punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh.

_Braakkk!_

Lagi-lagi pintu yang tak berdosa harus tersakiti(?)

"HINATA, AI LOP YU". Teriak Naruto tiba-tiba.

"E-eh". Wajah Hinata langsung merona hebat karena dua hal.

Pertama, karena Narut tiba-tiba datang dan menyatakan perasaan nya. Tentu saja itu membuat Hinata malu.

Kedua, karena dia _'kepergok'_ sama Naruto dengan mengenakan bra dan celana pendek karena pada saat itu Hinata sedang mengganti kostum nya. Yang ini malah lebih memaliukan.

"E-eh". Naruto terpaku memandangi tubuh Hinata.

_Hening…_

.

.

.

"Kyaaaaaaaa…. Naruto MESUM" Teriak Hinata sambil melemparkan sebuah lemari terdekat(?)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~END~**

Buwahahahahahahaha….. Ending nya begini doang? Biarin :P*Digantung di pohon cabe*

Gimana para senpai? Apakah anda puas? (readers:Enggak!)

Hehehe, Gommen ya kalo banyak kekurangan nya.

Naruto: "Gua kaga mau lagi maen di fic lu, sengsara gua".

Hyo: "Ko gitu? Ta kasih ramen deh"

Naruto: "Emmm, yaudah deh. Tapi satu truk"

Hyo: "Subhanallah" (mengubur diri)

Hinata: (dtang malu-malu)"Ummm, Te-terimakasih atas kerjasama nya Hyoka-san"

Hyo: "Ya, kmu hebat!"

Naruto: "Eh Hinata-_chan_, kamu engga marah lagi kan?"

Hinata: (memalingkan wajah nya dari Naruto, kemudian pergi)

Naruto: "Huwa Hinata-_chan _jangan marah lagi"(Ngejar Hinata).

Huuuh biarkan mereka berdua. Ouwh ya, Hyo boleh nanya?. Itung-itung buat pengetahuan.

darimana sih kalo Sasuke itu suka tomat? Emang ada di episode berapa Sasuke bilang kalo dia suka tomat?

dari kata 'un' yang sering dibilang deidara ntuh apaan sih? Kenapa Deidara selalu ngomong un?

itu apaan sih?

Udah, Hyo kebanyakan bacot. Berakhir deh fic pertama Hyo. Yeeeeeeey….. \(^o^)/

Buat bikin sequel? Boleh tuh, tapi engga janji_*Plak*._

Um… jangan lupa review ya!

Jangan pelit review ya!

Bagaimana kesan para senpai tentang fic pertama Hyo yang nista ini?

Akhir kata. Wasalam…!


End file.
